Junio verde
by Narutinachan
Summary: [Para la actividad "Cita a ciegas" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Jae-ha.] Jae-ha creía ser un seductor perfecto, capaz de lidiar con cualquier mujer. Pero el género femenino es complejo, y podría descubrir estar equivocado. / Reto 1. Volar-Compromiso: A partir de entonces, Jae-ha aprendió a cuidarse mejor de las venenosas flechas de Cupido.


Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad "Cita a ciegas" del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos** , con el objetivo de celebrar el cumpleaños de Jae-ha. Consiste en escribir un texto de un máximo de 1.000 palabras que relate una cita nuestro seductor dragón verde con una chica cuyas características, una buena y otra mala, son elegidas al azar en un sorteo entre las que el resto de participantes propusieron.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Para este aporte las características que me tocaron en el sorteo son:

-Buena: Ama "volar".

-Mala: Está desesperada por casarse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Junio verde**

Reto 1: Volar/Compromiso.

Una mañana Jae-ha despegó del barco de Gigan cuando en la lejanía pudo atisbar un extraño artefacto de colores llamativos que contrastaban con el azul del cielo, que se quería asemejar a un gran pájaro pero definitivamente no lo era.

¿Una cometa? Parecía demasiado grande para tratarse simplemente de eso, además… ¿Había una persona colgada de ella?

Incapaz de contener su curiosidad, Jae-ha se dirigió hacia el artefacto, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver mejor. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Efectivamente, había una persona agarrada a esa enorme cometa semejante a unas alas, una mujer… Una muy hermosa mujer cuya larga melena negra ondeaba al viento y que obviamente estaba disfrutando de su vuelo por su expresión de felicidad.

Jae-ha quedó deslumbrado por la belleza de esta intrépida mujer que se había adentrado en un territorio que hasta ahora solo había pertenecido al dragón verde, como si siempre hubiera sido suyo. Tan embelesado estaba que no se molestó en ser discreto y los ojos azul marino de la chica alada se terminaron fijando en él.

Lo normal habría sido que ella se hubiera asustado, o al menos se hubiera sentido confundida al divisar a un hombre surcando los cielos a tantos metros de altura sin servirse de ningún artilugio como el que ella tenía. Sin embargo, después de un breve parpadeo de sorpresa inicial, ella simplemente le sonrió confiadamente y le giñó un ojo coqueta.

En ese instante Jae-ha sintió una flecha de Cupido atravesar directamente su rebelde corazón.

Jamás creyó que precisamente él pudiera ser víctima de esa terrible enfermedad llamada "amor a primera vista", pero así fue.

Después supo que ella era Nari, hija primogénita, y lo más importante aún soltera, de un comerciante que recientemente había llegado a Awa buscando hacer negocio con esos nuevos artilugios voladores llamados ala delta.

Jae-ha, que obviamente no podía revelar su identidad de pirata, la embaucó fingiendo que también era un comerciante interesado en sus productos, como escusa para seguir viéndola.

Durante la siguiente semana Jae-ha surcó los cielos junto con ella, sintiéndose sorprendentemente eufórico por esta posibilidad de compartir su dicha de volar por el cielo con alguien.

Afortunadamente pudo evadirse de la obvia cuestión de la chica de cómo podía saltar él tan alto alegando que era un secreto comercial. No quería espantarla hablándola de sus extravagantes poderes de dragón.

Ella era coqueta, divertida, tolerante, curiosa… sin olvidarse de su amor por el vuelo y su cautivante hermosura. La mirara por dónde la mirara era la chica perfecta.

Por primera vez en su vida Jae-ha se encontró frecuentando continuamente a la misma chica en vez de alternar con unas y con otras. La fascinación que sentía (porque no quería llamarlo amor) le tenía cautivo de una forma que extrañamente no le resultaba desagradable. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

Sin embargo, como todos los sueños, tenía que terminar, y lo hizo el día que Nari insistió en presentarle a sus padres, supuestamente para hablar de negocios.

Jae-ha tenía que mantener su fachada de ser un comerciante interesado en sus productos, por eso aceptó. Gran error.

En cuanto entró por la puerta con ella colgada de su brazo su instinto ya le dijo que había algo mal. Aun así se obligó a mantener la calma y saludó cordialmente a sus padres.

—Estaba deseando conocerte, Jae-ha —insistió el viejo comerciante a la vez que le palmeaba la espalda confiadamente, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y le guiaba al interior—. Mi querida hija está continuamente hablando de ti, estoy tan feliz de que finalmente haya encontrado un prometido a su altura.

Todas las alarmas internas de Jae-ha se activaron. ¿Prometido? ¿Qué…

Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, el dragón verde se encontró siendo el centro de atención de un concurrido salón abarrotado de personas que parecían estar en medio de una fiesta.

—Por fin tengo el placer de poder presentaros a Jae-ha, el afortunado prometido de mi queridísima hija —anunció el padre de Nari a todo pulmón—. Por favor, seguid disfrutando esta gran dicha con nosotros en esta humilde fiesta de compromiso.

Todos los invitados ovacionaron y aplaudieron, algunos incluso se acercaron a dar sus parabienes a Jae-ha y Nari que seguía felizmente colgada de su brazo saludando a todos.

Jae-ha todavía no había alcanzado a reaccionar, toda esta situación en la que se había visto envuelto repentinamente le estaba sobrepasando.

En medio de su confusión miró a Nari, con la intención de pedirla explicaciones, pero cuando esta le dirigió una afilada sonrisa ladina todas las piezas encajaron.

Todo esto era una encerrona, una trampa llamada "matrimonio" y él había caído de lleno en ella como un pardillo.

Pero no. El dragón verde era una criatura libre y no se dejaría capturar.

—Lo siento, creo que ha habido un malentendido —trató de comenzar a explicarse Jae-ha alzando la voz, ganándose las miradas de confusión de los asistentes—. Nari es una muchacha maravillosa, pero yo no estoy interesado en el matrimonio. No voy a casarme ni ahora ni nunca.

Un denso silencio se formó en toda la sala, pero obviamente la chica tampoco iba a caer sin luchar llegados a este punto.

—¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Jae-ha?! —exclamó Nari, con un sobre actuado llanto—. Sobre todo después haberme hecho tuya… ¡Me dijiste que me amabas!

Todos los presentes le miraron mal tras esas palabras. No había forma de que Jae-ha les convenciera de que en realidad no le había puesto un dedo encima a la chica, ni siquiera la había besado.

Así que a Jae-ha solo le quedó hacer lo que mejor se le daba… ¡Volar!

Consiguió zafarse del fuerte agarre de Nari con un hábil movimiento y saltó lejos por la ventana más cercana, dejando tras de sí a los indignados invitados, a un cabreado padre y a su hija llorando a pleno pulmón haciéndose la víctima.

A partir de entonces, Jae-ha aprendió a cuidarse mejor de las venenosas flechas de Cupido.


End file.
